The titanium catalyst of this invention is highly active and is suitable for polymerization of ethylene and other 1-olefins, particularly of 2-8 carbon atoms, and co-polymerization of these with 1-olefins of 2-20 carbon atoms, such as propylene, butene and hexene, for example, to form copolymers of low- and medium-densities. It is equally well suited for particle form and gas phase polymerization processes, and is especially effective in the selective production of high-density polyethylene having a narrow molecular weight distribution and high melt index for injection molding applications. The catalyst is also well suited for the production of high-strength fibers or film having a low melt index.
The catalyst does not require an excess of titanium and therefore obviates the need for removal of catalyst residues from product polymer. The catalyst is suitable for use in particle form polymerization plants designed for prior silica-supported chromium oxide catalysts. Heretofore, titanium catalysts have not been extensively used in such plants due to the substantial excess of corrosive titanium compounds typically used in the preparation of such catalysts. The present catalyst is easily injected into particle form reactors by means of well known automatic feeding valves, and corrosion-resistant materials of construction are not required.